Jobs in the wizarding world
The following are all the known jobs in the wizarding world. A= * Activist - members of the wizarding world could be activists, usually in addition to a second job. Notable activists include Hermione Granger and Carlotta Pinkstone.Wizard of the Month Urg the Unclean was a notable goblin activist for his involvement in the 18th century goblin rebellions.Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test, Part 1, Magical History * Actor/actress - acting in plays was very popular in the wizarding world, and further education for a career in performance was given at the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. * Alchemist - working in the study of alchemy involved studying the four basic elements and transmutation. Nicolas Flamel, inventor of the Philosopher's Stone was a notable alchemist. Albus Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy also studied alchemy. *Apparition Examiner * Archivist - archiving and maintaining records, e.g. Melusine worked in the French Ministry of Magic Records Room. *Arithmancer - those who specialised in arithmancy studied the art of predictions using numbers. Notable arithmancers include Bridget Wenlock, who discovered the magical properties of the number 7. - see this video * Artist - an artist in the wizarding world could paint animated portraits. Magenta Comstock (an experimentalist) and Roderick Plumpton were notable artists. *Astronomer - study of Astronomy *Aurologist - study of Auras. *Auror - an elite group of Dark Arts fighters. *Auror Commissioner * Author - writers of both instructional and entertaining texts. Examples include Miranda Goshawk and Gilderoy Lockhart. Some authors like Percival Pratt, were poets. - Console versions |-| B= *Bar maid/tender - server of drinks behind the bar of an establishment (usually a pub), e.g. Rosmerta at Three Broomsticks Inn and Aberforth Dumbledore at Hog's Head Inn. * Breeder - breeding and caring for magical creatures, e.g. Rubeus Hagrid illegally created Blast-Ended Skrewts, and Arabella Figg bred kneazles. * Broadcaster - Broadcasters in the wizarding world are known to work in radio, including for the Wizarding Wireless Network like reporter Jeremiah Garnet. Some members of the Order of the Phoenix, like Lee Jordan became broadcasters during the Second Wizarding War while running Potterwatch. *Broom Maker |-| C= *Captain of Aurors *Caretaker - employed to look after a building, e.g. Argus Filch at Hogwarts. *Cashier - a person who handles payments in a shop, bank or business, usually behind a counter, e.g. at Honeydukes or Gringotts. * Court Scribe - take notes during courtroom hearings, e.g. Percy Weasley for the Wizengamot. * Chef - prepares and cooks food. e.g. House-elves in Hogwarts kitchens. *Chief Auror *Chief of Staff *Curse-Breaker - typically worked for Gringotts but could do contract work as a freelancer. Bill Weasley was a curse-breaker. |-| D= *Deputy Headmaster/Headmistress *Dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron *Director *Director of Magical Security *Desk job at Gringotts *Dragon feeder *Dragon keeper *Dragonologist - those who study dragons, e.g. Charlie Weasley. * Dueller - could compete in duelling tournaments. |-| E= *Editor - usually of a publication (newspaper, magazine, publishing company), e.g. Barnabas Cuffe and Xenophilius Lovegood. *Employee of the Owl Post Office * Entertainer - many wizards worked in the entertainment industry as actors, comedians, performers, musicians, etc. Circus performers include the maledictus Nagini, who performed in Circus Arcanus, and Celestina Warbeck's first husband was a backup dancer. Derwent Shimpling was a comedian. *Executioner - employed by various ministries for state-sanctioned executions of beasts and criminals, including Walden Macnair and Bernadette. |-| F= * Farmer - for example, raising magical plants like the trees raised at a farm belonging to Rowan Khanna's family for use in wands and broomsticks. *Federal Identity Commissioner - keep records of employees and certify employee identification at Magical Congress of the United States of America.See this image of Porpentina Goldstein's MACUSA identification card on display as part of a prop exhibition in Japan. *Federal Wand Permit Officer - issuing wand permits at MACUSA.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "History of Magic in North America" |-| G= *Genealogist - trace and keep records of a family lineage, e.g. in French Ministry of Magic Records Room. *Gringotts Head Goblin * Groundskeeper - working to maintain the land of a school, sporting venue, or park. Rubeus Hagrid was a Keeper of Keys and Grounds, and the Chudley Cannons hire a groundskeeper. *Guard |-| H= *Head Curse-Breaker *Head of Auror Office *Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement (MACUSA) *Head of Body for Protection of Magical Species *Healer / Trainee Healer *Herbologist - studying magical plants. Neville Longbottom and Pomona Sprout were notable herbologists who taught at Hogwarts, while herbologist Gethsemane Prickle helped in investigations for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. (see this) * Historian - study wizarding history, and usually published authors. Notable examples include Bathilda Bagshot and Sage Bragnam, who specialised in examining artefacts and runes and was Head Curator of the Department of Magical Artefacts. (see this) *Hit Wizard/Hit Witch - capture dangerous wizarding criminals, dispatched to deal with high-profile arrests for the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. *Honeydukes Express server - gave food and drinks to students on the Hogwarts Express. *Hogwarts Express driver *Home-school teacher/tutor - wizarding children were usually home-schooled before attending a wizarding school.Archived info from J.K.Rowling Official Site: What education do the children of wizards have before going to Hogwarts? *Headmaster/Headmistress - Headteachers were employed to run a wizarding school, including Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Ilvermorny, and Beauxbatons. *High Inquisitor |-| I= *International Director * Inventor - creators of new goods and products. Notable inventors include Bowman Wright, inventor of the Golden Snitch, and Fred and George Weasley, proprietors of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. * Investigator - members of the Beast Division in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures that investigate creature-related cases. |-| J= *Journalist - a writer who does work for newspapers and magazines, e.g. Rita Skeeter, for the Daily Prophet. A few journalists publish their own magazines or newspapers, e.g. Xenophilius Lovegood. |-| K= *Keeper of Keys and Grounds *Keeper of Treasure and Dragots *Knight Bus conductor *Knight Bus driver |-| L= *Librarian * Legislator - lawmakers who usually work for a governmental organisation, e.g. the Wizengamot and the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Department heads at the Ministry of Magic are known to have drafted legislation, e.g. Arthur Weasley. |-| M= *Magical Congress of the United States of America employee *Magical Law Enforcement Patrol - a specialised team who upheld general law enforcement. *Magizoologist (also known as a wizarding naturalist) - study of magical creatures. Newton Scamander was a well-known magizoologist. *Matron - leader of nurses in a hospital, e.g. Poppy Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. *Mediwizard/Mediwitch - a medic who worked for a hospital, and in the field tending to wizarding tournaments. *Metal charmer - those who imbued metalcraft so that it had certain magical properties, e.g. Bowman Wright and the Golden Snitch. *Minister for Magic *Ministry of Magic employee - could be employed in a number of departments, in a hierarchy of roles. * Monster hunter - independent witches and wizards who search for and stop dangerous creatures, usually Dark creatures, e.g. Gilderoy Lockhart and Laura Thorn. *Muggle Relations * Muggle expert - study of the behaviours of Muggle, who may teach, publish findings, work in several Ministry departments (e.g. Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office), or be employed by the Institute of Muggle Studies.W.O.M.B.A.T., Part 3 at *Musician |-| N= *Newspaper columnist *Newspaper reporter |-| O= *Obliviator *Owlet trainer - trains young owls for a living to be pets or post owls. |-| P= * Personal assistant - work for high-level ministry officials and celebrities, e.g. Bunty worked for Newton Scamander. * Philanthropist - provided financial support for a variety of causes. Lucius Malfoy was known for using his philanthropy to obtain political influence. * Philosopher - research and explain concepts like the nature of magic, death, and what one ought to do with one's life. Famous theoreticians include Adalbert Waffling, who wrote a theory of magic textbook. There are goblin philosophers who have differing concepts. - GBC version * Photographer - record events usually for publications, e.g. Bozo for the Daily Prophet. * Physician - study and practise medicine. Famous physicians include Paracelsus - PS2 version, and Mungo Bonham who founded of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. *Potioneer - study or brew potions for a living, usually for an Apothecary. Notable potioneers include Zygmunt Budge, author of the Book of PotionsBook of Potions, and Gregory the Smarmy, inventor of Gregory's Unctuous Unction.Gregory the Smarmy's Chocolate Frog Card in *President of the Council of Magic *President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America *Professor *Proprietor - owner(s) of a business who provided and potentially invented products and services, e.g. shops usually found in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Fred and George Weasley were proprietors of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. |-| Q= *Quidditch players , coaches, commentators, managers and reporters. Ginny Weasley was a Quidditch player and reporter. *Quidditch referee *Quodpot player |-| R= *Radio broadcaster - e.g. for the Wizarding Wireless Network. |-| S= *Saleswizard - known to sell merchandise at special events. * Security guard - employed by a number of establishments, including the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts. * Security troll / Security troll trainer - trolls could be trained by wizards to guard certain places and objects in wizarding society. *Shop keeper * Singer *St Mungo's Welcome Witch - responsible for helping and guiding visitors to the floor they needed. *Spell inventor *Surveillor of Activity - keep an eye on the Magical Exposure Threat Level Measurer.NEW FANTASTIC BEASTS EXHIBIT OPENS AT WARNER BROS." from Nerdist |-| T= * Translator - translate a language into another language, e.g. runes to a modern language. Hermione Granger translated . They could be commissioned to create appropriate terminology in a new language, as Archibald Bienbon and Boniface Toubeau created equivalent terms for Quidditch in French. *Tree farmer |-| U= *Unspeakable |-| W= *Wandkeeper *Wandmaker *Wandmaker assistant |-| Y= *"Yes men" - worked at the British Ministry of Magic under Death Eater rule. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also * Careers Advice Notes and references pl:Zawody w magicznym świecie Jobs Lists